


Do You Love Me

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Haruhi confronts Kyoya late at night about how he's choosing to treat their marriage. Their union was arranged, sealed with promises for her dreams and his inheritance, but money and power cannot fully satisfy the heart.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Do You Love Me

Half past midnight; when the cool blanket of night trapped Japan beneath its spell, charming all who live below to burrow into their beds. The moon's lullaby quietly lulled the aristocrats and commoners alike into a deep sleep… all except two.

Kyoya Ootori focused his tired eyes on his laptop, reading the same paragraph for the third time. The words seemed to mesh together, blur into a single line, until he refocused his vision once more. His attempts to finish reading over his father's contract proved futile. He would have to submit to his body's desires and retire to bed soon, though the very thought made him angry.

It was his personal goal to edit through his father's contracts before they were sent to the Ootori Group's newest employees. Considering how important their positions were – and the contract's time sensitivity – he silently cursed himself for not having the mental strength to endure an all-nighter.

Back when he attended college his youthful endurance pushed him through many all-nighters; a few cups of coffee here, a cassette of classical music there, and he could power through the late hours of night. Some nights he would even have –.

No. He didn't want to think about that right now. Sleep's erotic teases made him feel vulnerable; he didn't want to add more weight to his troubled mind.

He begrudgingly closed his laptop, regretting the soft click as it fell into hibernation, and adjusted his sleeves which rolled past his wrists when he wasn't looking. With a heavy exasperated sigh he prepared to leave his office and his unfinished work for one of mankind's many weaknesses. However, before he could stand from his desk a slender silhouette leaned against the door's archway.

"Kyoya, why aren't you in bed yet?" Haruhi asked, obviously miffed. A quick glance over her frame told him she was once again waiting for him in their bed; as she has done many nights. Her knee-length purple nightgown hugged her slim body with its silk threading. It was the same nightgown she had worn on their wedding night.

"You've caught me as I was about to leave." Kyoya said, proving his point by standing from his chair and pushing it in behind him. He walked around his desk and leaned against the tabletop, curiously eyeing her; silently waiting for her to reveal her true intentions for finding him.

Haruhi pushed herself off the archway and sauntered closer, stopping a few feet away and resting her weight on her right hip while folding her arms across her – much more developed – chest.

"I worry about you Kyoya. You shouldn't push yourself so much. Your father's deadline is next Thursday. That leaves you plenty of time to finish reviewing the contracts."

Kyoya wanted to roll his eyes but refrained, for his own sake. Provoking Haruhi to anger wouldn't benefit him, especially now. He didn't know if he had to internal energy to argue with her. If only she could hold off her scolding until he was more awake to properly rebut his case.

"My father's deadlines are pointless; you of all people should know that by now. His appetite for perfection demands more from me. Finishing the contracts by the deadline would be considered a failure on my part."

Haruhi's eyes found the floor as she nodded, acknowledging his truth. She couldn't deny his father was a ruthless man; never satisfied with simple success. His expectations for the Ootori Group – his sons – went beyond what is humane and fair; treating his own family like hired help when he focused his sights on the newest prize. Haruhi had once been a prize; a trophy he pulled from the grips of poverty. He once fought tooth and nail, even offering her future on a silver platter, all so she would accept Kyoya's hand in marriage. Yes, Haruhi had been a prize.

Once.

"Well, please come to bed." Haruhi said, keeping her gaze on the tan carpet.

"Like I said, I was about to." Kyoya sighed, pushing himself off the desk. He contemplated on offering his hand but something stopped him, forcing his arm to remain by his side. He was about to pass Haruhi when her soft voice paused his steps.

"Kyoya…" Something was woven around the way she said his name; a plea, a question, or perhaps both.

He didn't answer but turned his body to give her his attention, looking down to meet her chocolate eyes. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak her mind. The sooner they could end their conversation the sooner he could rest.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Her bluntness provoked an eye twitch, but nothing more. Her brusque question would have sounded cruel but the truth was, it opened a door to something they both had been avoiding for too long. Kyoya silently cursed her poor timing. If only he could have an hour of rest before dissecting their marriage.

"Can we finish this in the morning, perhaps? I apologize but I really need to sleep." Kyoya curtly turned on his heel and took a few more steps toward the door – toward their feathered bed.

"I won't be here in the morning." She said, matter-of-factly.

Kyoya again stopped but didn't turn around. "Excuse me?"

Haruhi sighed, her growing frustration seeping into her loud breaths, "By the time I leave for the law firm you'll still be asleep. I won't drag you out of bed to finish this conversation so I want to talk now."

Kyoya clenched his teeth, angrily mourning his lost hours of much needed sleep. He felt the urge to also clench his hand but managed to collect himself. Kyoya Ootori wasn't a violent man but he dangerously caged his anger behind a mask; one he's perfected since he was in high school. Over the years he learned to contain his emotions behind this flimsy mask, constantly adjusting his calm composure as to appear strong and in control. If only he knew how fragile and torn his mask had become over the years. There was only so much he could hide behind a fake smile and he daily tested its limits.

He returned to Haruhi's side and pulled out a leather office chair, gesturing for her to sit. She accepted his offer without so much a smile and he joined her in an adjacent leather chair, pulling it over so they could sit face to face.

"Why do you think I am avoiding you?" He asked, trying to suppress his annoyance.

"Because you are, plain and simple." She said.

"No, not plain and simple. Tell me why you think I am avoiding you." He pressed, losing patience.

"You stay up late, you sleep in late, and by the time I come home from work you're still in your office. Most days you request for your dinner to be brought up. We rarely eat anything together anymore. So based on all that, I think I have good reason to believe you're avoiding me." She watched him carefully, hoping to catch a flash of regret – or any emotion really – to cross his serious eyes and stern lips, but he left her disappointed.

"Have you considered that I'm simply busy?" He questioned, tossing back her accusation.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Of course I've considered that. That's how I've been able to excuse your behavior."

"Who do you need to excuse my behavior to?" He asked; miffed by the thought that their personal staff might be gossiping behind his back. He didn't want to think his own mansion was turning against him but it wouldn't be the first time he had to confront those he trusted.

"To myself." Was her quick reply.

"I am busy. The current evidence is on my laptop right now. Care to take a look? I'll gladly show you how much work I'm drowning in." He pointed to the closed laptop on his desk behind him, daring her to truly see a glimpse of his personal hell.

"Our relationship is drowning too but you don't seem to care as much." Haruhi snipped, glaring into his eyes – searching. Kyoya felt her trying to peer past his mask and made sure to adjust it.

Since the beginning of their marriage he made sure she understood who he was – an Ootori first, then a husband. At the time she agreed, not realizing the weight of her consequences, but overtime she began to struggle with accepting his terms. She was, after all, a human. She wasn't a pet. She wasn't a doll.

No, she was a prize.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" Her voice was soft and timid, losing the strength she conjured up before entering his office. She finally felt the weight of her consequences and the pain welled inside her chest, suffocating her fragile heart. In the beginning she could dull the ache by feeding herself petty excuses. _He had a company to run. He had to meet his father's expectations. He had to inherit the Ootori Group._ She digested her own lies until they lost their power. The pain grew, worsened, and tested her fortitude until it demanded her full attention. She couldn't run from the inevitable.

"I suppose I can ask you the same thing." He said, leaning back into the chair's padded plush. In truth, he's wanted to ask her that for a while now. He knew she was suffocating. He knew she was merely surviving. It baffled him that she remained married to him, that she would wear his last name as a badge when it choked her happiness at the same time. When their engagement was arranged they were close friends – dare he say best friends – and the marriage seemed promising. Since a child he knew his marriage would benefit the Ootori Group rather than himself so he counted himself lucky – blessed even – that he was already fond of his bride. Perhaps, even in love. But that was then. He would never regret marrying Haruhi, only that he let her suffer for so long.

"Kyoya, why are we still married?"

That was the question of the hour, the question that has burned in the back of his mind for so long now. Why were they still married? What was it that kept them from signing their names on a few documents, guaranteeing their freedom – their happiness?

In truth, he didn't know.

"Are you asking for a divorce?" His mask slipped, forcing his eyes to find anything except hers. He couldn't find it within himself to look into bright chocolate eyes as he spoke the words.

He heard her shift in her seat, "Surprisingly, no. I do not want a divorce. I know it would cause you a lot of trouble in the public eye if you were to separate from your wife."

"Separate from you." Kyoya deemed it important to correct. He wouldn't allow her to refer to herself in third person. They weren't discussing legal affairs in her office downtown. This was their life – their marriage – and he wanted her to respect it. Haruhi Ootori was his wife. He would have to separate from her.

"Yes… well…" She recollected her thoughts, finding an ounce of strength hidden in her need to push through, and continued, "I want to fix this. I want to fix us, but I don't know how. I don't know where to begin."

Kyoya kept his focus just beyond Haruhi, effectively missing her intense gaze and the raw emotions emitting from her glistening eyes and tried to fix his mask.

However, it wouldn't budge. As it appeared, a crack slithered across his façade. His mask… was breaking.

Haruhi noticed him purposefully avoiding her pointed stare and couldn't control the anger boiling in her stomach. The heat rose to her throat, billowing like fanned smoke, until it needed release. Without warning she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it against his desk, successfully stealing his full attention. His startled reaction acted as a bonus.

"Please don't do that." He reprimanded, unable to control the slight quiver in his voice.

"Then look at me!" Haruhi yelled. Her blushed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows clearly illustrated her loss of control. Her anger was plainly written on her face and laced in every word. Kyoya, in his silence, had unintentionally provoked her to the edge.

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, her outburst deepened the crack in his mask. It was slowly beginning to slip out of place and it terrified him. He thought he felt vulnerable when he was merely tired but had been so wrong. So terribly wrong.

"What do you want from me Haruhi? I've given you all that I can give you. I've given you a mansion with servants. I've given you an office for your law firm. I've given you my last name, the name that forces Japan to bow in respect. What else do you want?" He was speaking louder, fiercer, as he slowly came undone. Kyoya tried to give Haruhi everything she could ever want; the opportunities to achieve her dreams, his social standings to help her become a respected woman among Japan's elite, and hell, even all the fancy tuna she could stomach. Whatever her heart desired he was sure to fulfill; whether she asked for them directly or merely whispered in her sleep. He made sure she was well taken care of. It wasn't his fault that his life was far more demanding than most. It wasn't his fault that their marriage was far more different than most.

It wasn't his fault.

"You know how I am, Kyoya. I couldn't care less about money or social status. I'm not a materialistic person. I don't crave jewelry or dresses or even power -."

"Then what do you want?" Kyoya interrupted, feeling his patience shred away like scraps of paper blowing in the wind. He didn't care if he was acting rude. He didn't want to beat around the bush. His need for sleep took a backseat in his mind as a new need took dominance; the need to save his marriage.

Kyoya sat upright and leaned over his knees, resting his forearms along his thighs, "Haruhi, what do you want?"

"I want you!" She nearly screamed.

Kyoya blinked once… twice… then a third time for good measure, letting her words seep into his mind.

"You already have me. I married you. I'm your husband." He said, hoping to quench her anger.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't have all of you, only bits and pieces. I only have half of you; half a husband."

Kyoya didn't realize his body was moving ahead of his mind and found his hand reaching for Haruhi, stretching across their distance until he found her small clenched fist digging into her thigh. Her white knuckles contrasted her soft porcelain skin like puzzle pieces to the wrong puzzle. When his fingertips touched her she instinctively pulled back and ignored the hurt in his eyes.

"Haruhi…" He mustered out. He wasn't sure what else to say but her name. Her beautiful name was the only word on his tongue. The only sound he wanted to hear.

"We've been married for three years and you still haven't relinquished yourself to me. I've given you my everything; my heart, my trust, even my virginity. I've submitted to you as your wife but you cannot do the same as my husband. You hide your thoughts and emotions behind some sort of mask. Do you not trust me? Do you not want me to know you? Do you not love me?" She spoke the last sentence with a hushed voice, almost ashamed to admit she doubted his affections for her. Yet, was that the true motivation to him marrying her? Could she know for certain their marriage wasn't purely business? Had he, at one point, loved her?

"Did you love me?" The question poured out of her mouth before she could catch it, regrettably exposing her darkest insecurity. She squinted her eyes shut, fighting back the pressure growing in her nose and the inevitable cascade of tears that would follow.

"Did you ever love me?" She asked again, her voice quivering uncontrollably, "When you married me was it only for my merit or did you once love me?"

Warm salty tears squeezed past her closed eyelids and trailed her blushed cheeks; one by one representing her fears which she couldn't express in words.

Kyoya acted fast, abandoning his chair and falling to his knees before her. He firmly grabbed her hands and pulled them to him, forcing her to lean closer. Her eyes were drowning in her tears but she opened them nonetheless, looking at the man she had grown to love more than herself – the man she let break her heart over and over and over again.

"Haruhi, please don't cry." He pleaded, unable to watch her writhe in pain. Her tears threatened to provoke his own but he quickly stifled that reaction. His mask may be slipping but he would not cry no matter how much pressure it would relieve him.

"Answer the damn question Kyoya!" She managed to say as her chest heaved with her wracking sobs. "Do you love me?"

Something snapped inside him; an audible pop sounded in his ears as the last of his restraint pooled around his knees. His mask lost traction; its veining cracks destroying the ego he spent a lifetime constructing. He always imagined his mask to be impenetrable porcelain but once it fell he realized that all this time it was nothing more than fragile glass – and it shattered on the floor all the same.

Without thinking – without weighing out the consequences of his actions – he pushed her into the plush of her chair and grabbed a handful of hair, tilting her head back. Before she could protest he claimed her lips. He angrily crashed his lips against her soft skin and nipped at her bottom lip, biting at the supple flesh until a nearly inaudible moan escaped her throat. But he heard it and it encouraged him to give into his instinctual desires. For once, he silenced his mind and allowed his body to speak.

He bared his teeth and nipped at her top lip, provoking her to gasp. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips and found hers already awake and curious. They lost track of time as their tongues caressed each other; exploring the other's wet warmth between heated kisses. The passion he felt could compare to their wedding night, when they were still innocent. Back then they didn't know what awaited them, only that they wouldn't be alone for they had each other. Their wedding vows were still fresh in their minds as they prepared for a lifetime together. Now, as Kyoya greedily captured her lips and Haruhi tightly entwined her fingers into his raven hair, those very vows resurfaced to the forefront his mind.

_._

_To have and to hold._

_._

Kyoya left her swollen lips and trailed his hungry kisses down the column of her neck, tilting her head to the side for more exposure. Haruhi's hand slipped from his hair and landed on his chest, cautiously fingering the buttons on his shirt. Kyoya's free hand came to her aid and tried to unbutton his shirt alongside her but it proved to be more difficult than expected. Growing frustrated with his offending clothing he pulled back from their kiss long enough to tear his shirt open, ripping the metal buttons from their thread. With his smooth chest exposed Haruhi made haste in exploring his toned torso, feeling every subtle muscle beneath her palms. The feeling of her curious hands roaming his skin was stimulating, erotic even, and it forced his lips to find hers again.

.

_For better or for worse._

_._

Haruhi pushed his shirt down his shoulders and he flung the sleeves from his arms, throwing the shirt somewhere behind him – he didn't care where.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi pleaded as he nibbled on her jawline, lost for breath because of his bold endeavors, "Answer my question."

His fingers traveled up her thigh until he found the evidence of her need, teasing her entrance with his fingertips. She sharply took in a breath at feeling him acting so boldly. He slipped one finger in, relishing in the feeling of her tight walls clenching instinctually at the foreign object, and added another finger after a few pumps with one digit. Her moans grew more desperate and soon her hips were grinding against him to match his pacing, urging him further.

Kyoya growled as he lifted Haruhi from the chair and carried her to his desk, seating her at the edge of its polished oak. His hands scrunched her nightgown past her thighs, revealing her glistening arousal.

.

_For richer or for poor._

_._

He quickly worked on his trousers until they pooled around his ankles, leaving his tented briefs the only barrier between them. After another haste swipe of hands his hardened member was uncaged.

Kyoya gripped Haruhi's bottom and positioned her off the table's edge; kissing her neck while his hands spread her thighs apart. This was the woman he had shared his bed with for the past three years. They had shared their meals, their accomplishments, their victories, and their lives. He proudly wore her on his arm while she proudly wore his last name. What happened between their wedding night and now? How could they have grown so far apart that the only thing they shared was oxygen?

.

_In sickness and in health._

_._

Kyoya rubbed his tip between her thighs, coating himself in her overflowing juices. Her body ached to receive him but he had to satisfy her conflicted spirit first.

"Yes." He said, looking her directly in the eye with as much sincerity and honesty he could express through his dark irises. "I love you Haruhi. I've always loved you."

In one swift motion he became one with his wife, sheathing himself into her carnal warmth until her body swallowed him whole. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before moving; slow and sensual.

"I loved you before we were married. I was more than relieved to know my father chose you as my bride. I was happy." Kyoya confessed, rocking their bodies as one.

"Are…" Haruhi tried to speak between high pitched moans, "Are you still happy?"

.

_To love and cherish._

_._

Kyoya thrusted deep into her, earning him a harsh gasp, and quickened his pace inside her; his hands anchoring her body to the desk. His thoughts were beginning to vanish as he neared his peak and by how her walls twitched around him, he felt her peak also approaching. He was intent on driving her over the edge, whether she took him with her or not.

He slid his hands beneath her bottom and lifted her off the desk, inadvertently pushing himself deeper into her, and carried her to the nearest wall where he aligned her back and plundered her without restraint. Haruhi could only grip his shoulder and forearm as she was helplessly pinned between his heated body and the cold wall.

He watched her eyes slam shut and her lips quiver in anticipation for what was about to come.

.

_Till death do us part._

_._

The pressure building in his core demanded for release and with a few more quick thrusts he spilled himself into her, coating her clenching walls with his seed. Haruhi's hold tightened around his arms as she succumbed to her own peak, biting her lip to trap her obnoxious moans.

Kyoya carefully brought them to the floor, still holding her close to his chest. Once settled on the carpet he leaned his back against the wall and cradled her body in his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. For a while they didn't say anything, only caught their breaths while he mindlessly fondled her hair and she pressed soft kisses into his skin. Her hot breath against his neck was very tempting, teasing him for another round, but for now he had matters to settle.

"I am happy… with you." Kyoya confessed. "I am not happy with my father or with the new employees I need to review but I am happy with you."

"You don't act like you are." Haruhi argued. "That doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me."

"I cannot explain that either, at least in a way that would allow you to understand." Kyoya was too ashamed to admit he couldn't face his wife without feeling guilty; guilty for trapping her into a stressful marriage. He couldn't admit that though his heart yearned to invite her behind his mask his ego wouldn't risk it. He couldn't look Haruhi in the eye and admit that part of him was willing to live out their marriage alone.

But that part was long gone now; lying amidst the pieces of his shattered mask. Haruhi not only managed to look behind the mask but miraculously freed him of his own prison. All this time he thought he was protecting himself from a selfish world when he was the true selfish one. Selfish for not letting his wife see the bits and pieces that made Kyoya Ootori, Kyoya Ootori.

"I'm sorry… for hiding myself from you. You're right to be angry with me." Kyoya kissed the top of her head.

"Please, don't hide yourself from me anymore." Haruhi said, less of a plea but more as a command. She wanted to see their marriage succeed despite the rumors, despite their friend's concerned comments, and despite their own weaknesses. When she married him she accepted his ring as an eternal symbol for their commitment and devotion to each other. After three years she found that her vows never changed. Her commitment remained steadfast, written across her heart where she first etched them. She was too embarrassed to admit that she held some of the blame; for forgetting to look inward to find her strength.

"I don't think I could now, even if I wanted to." Was his humbled response before he lifted her chin to taste her lips again.

Haruhi savored her husband's kisses on which he gave willingly. She had been promised to Kyoya three years ago - as a prize - but tonight created a new definition to the offending word. His father may have seen her as easy plucking in the beginning, with a simple wave of an empty check to make her mouth water, but she knew that to not be true. She was Haruhi Ootori, a prize outweighing all of the gold and silver Kyoya could stash in his vaults. She wasn't a lucky commoner who married into money. She was a lucky woman who married her best friend - her lover.

Kyoya gently lied her on her back, unrolling their bodies across the carpet, and climbed on top of her. Peering down, he met her bright chocolate eyes and craved to dive in as deep as he could. They could finish their conversation in the morning but for now he wanted to enjoy the delicious Haruhi Ootori – his first love, his wife of three years, and now the only person to ever break through his defenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! It was originally a prompt on my Tumblr page but quickly grew into this 4k monstrosity so I decided to have it posted here. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
